The Arbiter
Thel 'Vadam, or The Arbiter, is a Sangheili Elite warrior of Sanghelios from the Halo series. He is voiced by Keith David. Thel 'Vadam's race is known as "Sangheili" or "Elites" They were once great enemies for the humans but then became great allies. After his failure to protect Halo, Thel 'Vadam had everything taken from him and was even given a mark of shame! He would have been killed but the Prophets saw fit to make him the Arbiter, a warrior that takes the most dangerous missions for Covenant. Very few come back alive from these missions. After a mission to get an item called the index, the Prophets (namely Truth) betrayed the Arbiter and the Elites. Having no choice, he teamed up with the Master Chief and he found the truth about Halo: it was a weapon designed to kill all life in the galaxy. After stopping the Halo from firing, the Arbiter and the Elites teamed up with the humans to stop the Covenant from using Halo and get their revenge for the people they lost because of the Prophets. With the Arbiter's help the Master Chief destroyed the Covenant, ended Halo, and even killed a greater enemy called the Flood. However the Master Chief had disappeared when Halo was destroyed. As Thel 'Vadam, the Arbiter and his people returned home. He became the leader of a Sangheili loyalist organization known as the Swords of Sanghelios during their joint operations with the humans. About 4 years later, after the supposed defeat of The Didact, the Arbiter is the current head of state on Sanghelios. He and his order became opposed by a splinter Covenant led by Jul 'Mdama. When SPARTAN Jameson Locke extracted him from the council chambers, he began to assist the UNSC in their attempt to stop the Forerunner constructs known as Guardians. The B Team/P Team Storyline The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Arbiter is set to debut here where he re-meets Master Chief and helps him and his friends against the Dystopia League and the Σ Organization. Arbiter and Master Chief also have a feud with the Gravemind to settle in addition to that. He is to join forces Bender and the B Team since Master Chief is on the team. Arbiter is the first member to join the B Crew Master Chief gets him and introduces him to his friends and Flame Princess makes a impression he sounds like her dad. Like Master Chief he is untrusting of the Oracle but realizes a little slower that they need all the help they can help. During the B Crew and Discord's volleying comments, he is shocked to hear Discord knows his real name. He then helps his friends with their first ring specifically as he gives to Master Chief during his fight with Omega. He helps the others release the others and meets Vanellope. Arbiter keeps an eye on the Nerd with Master Chief for the Nerd's first mission.. Arbiter then helps his friends figure out the clues to the team's location for ring 4. Arbiter then joins Celestia in her plans with the other Big Goods after finding his friends with Jack Frost The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware the Sith Stalker TBA Allies and enemies Friends: Master Chief, Jameson Locke, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, King Julian, Django, Axel, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Profion, Reaver, Asami Sato, Atomic Betty, Captain Picard, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Shapiro, Flame Princess, Fox Xanatos, Princess Bubblegum, House, Phantom R, Wizardmon, Professor Pericles, Hiccup, Astrid, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Balthazar Blake, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin, Protoman, Dr. House, Vanellope von Schweetz, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Gosei, Zordon, Tommy Oliver Enemies: The Gravemind, Prophet of Truth, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Jameson Locke (Formerly), Gallery 37arb.jpg Arbiter Halo 5.png 1000px-Flood vs Arbiter.jpg 640px-Arbiter kneel.png 1208716587 Halo 3 arbiter-1-.jpg kisspng-halo-3-halo-2-halo-4-halo-combat-evolved-halo-re-5b3c665101d3c8.3758900915306850090075.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Characters from the Halo Universe Category:Aliens Category:Partner Category:Legacy Characters Category:The B Crew Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Invisibility Category:Atoners Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The A-Team Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Martyrs Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Keith David Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:One-Man Army Category:Sangheili Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of the UNSC Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Swords of Sanghelios Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Phil LaMarr Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just Category:Allies of the Knights of the Galaxy Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The V Crusaders' allies